Perdóname, que te necesito
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Capitulo 6 -Fantasmas del pasado-: El humano tiende a recordar solo lo que le conviene, Mello es humano y por olvidar uno de sus recuerdos tiene problemas con Matt, un sueño, una charla y una reconciliación. Yaoi. Lemmon. Matt x Mello
1. Desesperación

_**Notas iniciales:**__ ¡Hola a todas! Bueno me presento para las que no me conocen soy Sioa tenia una cuenta con el nombre de Sioamichi-chan pero me la hakearon y tuve que subir todos mis fanfics de nuevo T__T es frustrante. Este es mi primer fanfic de Death Note así que espero que les guste, aun no tengo un buen titulo para ponerle y les agradecería que me den alguna sugerencia. No se cuan largo será, eso depende de ustedes. La pareja por si no les quedo claro es Matt x Mello, me gusta mucho esta pareja y espero que disfruten de mi pequeño atributo a esta. _

_**Declaración:**__ Death Note no me pertenece, y no ago esto con fines de lucro._

_**Advertencias:**__ este fic es YAOI (relaciones homosexuales entre hombres), contiene algunos spoilers (si no han visto el anime completo, no les recomiendo seguir leyendo) contiene OOC (cambia la personalidad de algunos personajes)._

_**Resumen: **__abecés uno se da cuenta lo importante de ciertas cosas y el verdadero valor de estas. Luego de la explosión mello necesita ayuda y se la pedirá a alguien que abandonó hace mucho... sentimientos a medias y problemas de expresión... ¿podrá mello afrontar su propia realidad antes de que sea tarde? POV MELLO._

_**________Capitulo 1____________**_

_**_____________Desesperación____________**_

_**__________by Sioa Uchiha__________**_

Llega un punto en la vida, o al menos en la mía, en que todo parece absurdo nunca tuve padres amorosos ni crecí de manera norma, pasé una gran parte de mi vida en una estúpida casa hogar "Wammy's House" donde todos me temían, va no todos... tenía un amigo una persona en la que confiaba y aun confío, una persona a la que quería aun que siempre la traté con agresividad y relativa indiferencia, pero así soy y él lo sabe. Con una meta que no conseguí y viví en la sombra del estúpido copo de nieve sobre desarrollado de Near.

Lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Mello, o mejor dicho Michael pero siempre me han llamado Mello y así me gusta.

En estos últimos años e llevado una vida monótona y vacía. Escape de "Wammy's House" sin llevarme nada, ni siquiera lo mas preciado, lo abandoné todo, mi meta de llegar a convertirme en L y... lo deje a "él".

Fundé una mafia para perseguir a Kira en una carrera para demostrarle al engreído de Near que puedo estar a su altura, conseguí el cuaderno "La Death Note", conocí a un shinigamí, parecía que las cosas salían bien... pero en un descuido todo se derrumbo, para evitar ser atrapado por la Policía japonesa hice estallar el edificio, ahora mi cuerpo reclama el haber tomado esa estupida decisión, la parte derecha de mi cuerpo resultó quemada y mierda que duele, el aspecto de grotesco de mi rostro asusta a la gente y no he conseguido más que una mugrosa habitación de hotel en un barrio de mala muerte; mis heridas comienzan a infectarse y las llagas y ampollas se revientan causándome aun más dolor, no puedo ir al hospital, Ja estoy entre los más buscados pero la policía y de seguro después de curarme me entregan.

No tengo otra opción más que llamar a aquello que abandone hace tanto, con esfuerzo tomo el celular y marco el número por demás conocido para mí. El tono de marcado suena... nadie contesta y mi nerviosismo aumenta más y más, maldito perro atiende de una jodida vez.

-Matt habla, en realidad no, estoy ocupado así que deja tu mensaje y si me interesa luego te contesto- el "bip" del contestador automático sonó luego del mensaje comenzando a grabar, temblé de ira, cunado escuche su voz por un instante pensé que relámete había atendido, pero el alivio también me embargo, después de tatos años era más que probable que haya cambiado su móvil y más tratándose de Matt que es un obsesivo de la tecnología y los videojuegos.

-Matt soy Mello ¿Por qué no cambias tu jodida contestadora perro? llámame a este número lo antes posible- tragué duro, lo que venia ahora me abrumaba- que... Necesito-balbuceó un poco- que necesito tu ayuda- mi voz se quebró ligeramente y colgué ya había doblegado lo suficiente mi orgullo.

Ya ha pasado una semana y Matt aun no responde a mi llamada, la verdad si no lo hace no lo culpo, yo lo abandoné, no le dije absolutamente nada de que me iba luego de pasar esa noche juntos, esto es ridículo yo "Mello" sintiéndome miserable porque el perro no responde a mi llamado.

¡Demonios! ¿A quién engaño? en verdad espero estar equivocado y que no me ha llamado por alguna razón desconocida, después de todo no es propio de Matt el dejarme solo cuándo necesito su ayuda, siempre estuvo dispuesto a seguirme y ahora me abandona.

Siento mis ojos arder ¡No voy a llorar, no lo haré! Trato de contenerme.

Matt ¿Por qué no llamas? te necesito... yo, quiero verte te he extrañado, ¡Maldita sea cuando me volví tan estúpidamente patético! Seguro estarás con alguna fulana, no seria raro en ti, siempre fuiste mujeriego... pero yo...no... No quiero pensar eso... ¡BASTA!

Una sinfonía estruendosa resonó en la habitación

------------------------Continuara--------------------

Notas Finales: ¿y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews, todo es bien recibido, puede enviarme su opinión y yo les contestare. Solo sean consientes de sus palabras porque cosas como: "oh shit mis ojos, eres una escritora de muerte das mala fama a los fics" de verdad que duele. Las agresiones verbales no las contesto bajo ningún punto de vista me párese que hay que ser respetuoso de los demás si mi fic te párese una mierda solo dímelo de forma mas diplomática y lo aceptaré.

Se cuidan.

Si quieren contactarse con migo mi msn es Sioa-Uchiha-San (arroba) hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. La llamada y los recuerdos

_**Death Note no me pertenece, y no ago esto con fines de lucro**_.

_**Notas iniciales**_: Bueno al parecer mi fic no tubo mucho éxito.. Solo me llego un review pero estoy muy agradecida con la chica que me dejo su Review ^_^ espero disfrutes de este segundo capi DYUI18 jijiji.

_**Advertencias:**_ Este fic es yaoi y contiene OOC si no te gusta pues no leas, yo ya te advertí.

Capitulo 2:

________La llamada y los Recuerdos__________

______________By Sioa Uchiha______________

Una sinfonía estruendosa resonó en la habitación

¡El celular! Me incorporo con rapidez y seco las lagrimas que intenté contener inútilmente, trago duro ¿será el? Respiro profundo y ruego porque mi voz no suene ahogada.

-Habla Mello- soné firme pero aun siento mis ojos arder por las lagrimas.

-Y contesta Matt, ¿Cómo as estado? Perdona pero hasta ahora escucho tu mensaje- te escucho reír y yo tiemblo, tu voz a cambiado, es más profunda me atrevo a decir que casi sensual, tu risa te delata ya sabes algo de mi ¿cierto?

-Pues hasta cierto punto bien- conteste mirándome al espejo y haciendo una mueca.

-¿estas entero después de la explosión? Porque será que no me sorprende- sonreí, vaya ya te has enterado.

-No te burles idiota que… duele- reíste y me enfurecí- me gustaría verte quemado a ver como te ríes-

-Que delicado-

-¿Cuándo y donde nos encontramos?- pregunte algo inseguro, se hizo un silencio.

-Que me dices de la cafetería "El Café De La Esquina" que esta a dos cuadras de tu departamento- volviste a reír.

-Maldito cabrón, ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?- a veces olvido que también eres listo.

-Gajes del Oficio- tu respuesta me causo gracia.-Bien ¿a que hora?- te pregunto, escucho algunos ruidos y luego silencio.

-En dos horas, ¿te parece?- ¿Qué? ¡Dos horas! No puedo arreglarme en dos horas.

-a las 20:00 pm.- respondí autoritariamente son las 15:30 así que faltan unas 4 horas y media y podré arreglarme adecuadamente.

-20:30 pm.- refutaste

-Vaya alguna fulana me gano el lugar- eso a salido de mi boca sin pensarlo y me ruborizo, creo que soné mas como una ex – novia histérica, que como un amigo bromeando.

-De hecho si- reíste- ya me conoces- temblé, maldito como me lo dices tan tranquilo.

- no me sorprende te veo luego, perro- y corté.

Me tire en la cama y gracias a mi torpeza golpee mi hombro con el borde de la cama -Mierda- gruñí y mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Me ha llamado, ¡volveré a verlo! Me levanto y comienzo a desnudarme con tranquilidad abrí mi placard y saque una toalla la encache en mi cintura, camine al baño abrí la ducha y un asqueroso chorro de agua marrón salio de las tuberías oxidadas – ¡Maldito baño de porquería!- pateé la pared y el agua comenzó a salir más clara la deje correr por unos minutos y entre en la ducha. El agua helada pasaba por mi cuerpo y no podía evitar en que pasaría esta noche, se acordaría Matt de la noche anterior a mi partida. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo quedando inmóvil.

__*Flash Back*__

La lluvia caía torrencialmente, los niños más chicos del orfanato para superdotados se tapaban la cabeza con las sabanas de su cama, tratando de no pensar en la tormenta que caía afuera.

La oscuridad de la noche se extendía, un rubio se escabullía con una mochila en los hombros por los pasillos del orfanato hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que no tenía nada especial solo un número sonrío y entro a hurtadillas, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Se acercó a la cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, sonrío de manera retorcida y saltó sobre el cuerpo durmiente en ella.

-Despierta Matt- el joven pelirrojo cayo de la cama sobresaltado.

-¿Mello que demonios haces aquí?- pregunto agitado, el rubio se tiró en la cama ignorando la expresión del otro.

-No podía dormir con la tormenta y se me ocurrió venir a molestar ¡Mira!- El rubio lanzó su mochila al otro –Ábrela- aun molesto el pelirrojo hizo lo que se le ordenó y sonrío, dentro de la mochila habían linternas, chocolates y un libro de historias de terror.

-¿Quieres una noche de miedo Matt?-

-Luego no te quejes- ambos sonrieron, Matt tomo un linterna y lanzo la otra a Mello, el rubio se adentro en las sabanas y encendió la linterna, Matt lo imito.

Ambos contaron algunas historias y el ambiente estaba tenso, Matt tenía la linterna bajo su rostro mientras Mello clavaba las manos al colchón tratando de no exteriorizar su miedo.

-Entonces, el niño rubio se escondió debajo de la cama, llevaba allí cuatro largas oras y aun oía los paso del acecino en la casa, tenia hambre y solo tenia media barra de chocolate en su bolsillo, la saco tratando de no hacer ruido…. El acecino entro a la habitación… porque había escuchado ruidos- su voz bajo ligeramente- se oían los pasos tap, tap, tap… el rubio se quedo quieto casi sin respirar cuando- de golpe apaga la linterna y se abalanza contra el rubio gritando un- te encontré- Mello grito de sorpresa y miedo, mientras Matt volvía a encender la linterna y reía exageradamente causando en Mello un estallido de ira pegándole al pelirrojo en la cabeza con la linterna.

-Idiota- gritó furioso.

-¿Te asustaste?- pregunto divertido.

-Claro que no, solo… me sorprendiste.-

-Lo que digas- la tormenta estaba pasando y los dos amigos habían comenzado a hablar "tranquilamente".

-¡Cállate!- lo silencio Mello- Sabes que me harta que solo hables de esa cosa, ¡lo videojuegos no son divertidos!

-nunca has jugado ¿Cómo dices eso?-

-Por que lo se, y no me interesa jugarlos- ambos se miraron desafiantes.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- pregunto el rubio.

-Con Yume, en una cita-

-Vaya es la nueva de la semana- Mello gruño le molestaba de sobremanera que el pelirrojo se la pasara con esas fulanitas.

-¿Celoso?- pregunto divertido Matt.

-¡Ya quisieras tú!- contesto el rubio, Matt se acerco a el y beso su cuello.

-¿Seguro?- Mello se estremeció y por unos segundos cerro los ojos pero reaccionó y lo empujo.

-¿Quién te crees? ¡Aléjate! Que no soy una de tus "amiguitas"- hizo énfasis en la última palabra con sarcasmo.

-Vamos Mello, nunca estas con nadie, a este paso pensare que estas enamorado de mi- el menor se ruborizo y realejo con rapidez del otro.

-No digas idioteces- ambos se miraron la los ojos Mello cada vez más nervioso Matt se acercó a el y el rubio no se movía estaba paralizado entonces sus labios chocaron, el menor comenzó a relajarse luego de unos segundos y correspondió al tierno beso, pronto la ternura se fue al diablo y el beso se volvió húmedo y pasional pero el aire se hizo necesario y se separaron.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Mail?- el pelirrojo se sorprendió al oír su verdadero nombre.

-Porque me gustas Michael- se miraron y volvieron a besarse esta vez de manera tierna y tranquila una vez acabado el beso se durmieron abrazados.

Al día siguiente Mello huyó del orfanato.

__*Fin Flash Back*__

_____________Continuara_____________

Notas Finales: bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo al estar escribiéndolo. Pronto les traeré el capitulo 3.

Hasta la proxima.

Sioa Uchiha San


	3. Cita en un bar

_**Death Note no me pertenece, y no ago esto con fines de lucro.**_

_**Notas iniciales:**_ Hola, bueno aquí dejando el capitulo tres de mi fic muy alegre por los 6 review que me han llegado. Gracias a: DYUI18, Taeroou, Manamm, Usagi, Chica de los mil y un Niks, de verdad que me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic!! Espero disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.

_**Advertencias:**_ Yaoi (relaciones homosexuales entre hombres), Ooc (cambio de personalidad), contiene algunos spoilers.

_**Dedicatoria:**_ para todas y todos los fans de esta hermosa parejita.

Capitulo 3:

_______________Cita en Un Bar______________

_______________By Sioa Uchiha_____________

Salí de la ducha, me había demorado demasiado y ya eran las 17:00 p.m. pase casi hora y media en la ducha.

Malditos recuerdos, seguro Matt ni se acordaba de esa noche que fue la más feliz de mi vida.

Me senté en la cama y miré el techo, la verdad estoy muy nervioso, busco los pantalones de cuero negro más ajustados que tengo y me los pongo mirando al espejo, ¡Adoro estos pantalones! todos esos calentorros de la mafia siempre me miraban con lujuria cuando me los ponía.

vuelvo a mírame en el espejo, me jiro algo avergonzado de pensar que parezco una adolescente que se esta arreglando para su primera cita con galán de sus sueños... sacudo la cabeza, no tiene nada de malo el pensar en verme bien ¿o si? busco mi chaleco de cuero, me lo pongo y lo cierro, vuelvo a inspeccionarme en el espejo y algo no anda bien, bajo el cierre hasta medio pecho, rebusco en el destartalado cajón del mueble el rosario que me regalo matt cuando cumplí trece años y me lo pongo ¡Perfecto!.. Se que esto suena narcisista pero me considero a mi mismo una persona sexy.

Acomodo y seco mi cabello me ciento en una silla a comer chocolate hasta que se haga la hora de irme miro el rejón y son las 19:10pm aun es algo temprano tomo mi campera negra de plumas y me dirigí a la calle doy algunas vueltas sin rumbo cuando comienza a llover, gruño detesto la lluvia me recuerda a aquella noche dirijo mis pasos a la cafetería entro y me acomodo en una mesa alejada de la entrada, el mesero se me acerca y me inspecciona con la mirada antes de que me preguntara o dijera algo alzo la vista hacia el y le pido una leche con chocolate caliente; el asintió y se alejó a los 10 o 15 minutos se acercó nuevamente y me dejo la tasa con el reconfórtate liquido ante mi junto con una nota escrita a mano alzada en una servilleta. Dudoso la tome entre mis manos y la leí.

-"Hala hermoso: que suerte ser tu mesero esta noche, pero me gustaría ser tu compañía ¿aceptas? Dime que si preciosura. P/D: no deberías salir por ahí con esos pantalones, son una invitación al pecado (Sioa: ¡¡apoyo la moción!! Matt: ¡¡yo no, a mi me gustan!! *¬*)".- sonreí divertido, otro salido ¿porque será que esto siempre me pasa a mi? ¡Matt apúrate! Que no pienso estar teniendo que soportar a este loco con complejo de violador.

Miro la hora en un reloj que esta en la pared son las 20:10 p.m. aun e s temprano, tomo la tasa entre mis manos, bebo un poco estoy ansioso y nervioso a la vez.

Afuera la lluvia sigue cayendo, me pierdo observando por la ventana a la gente que corre para refugiarse, las parejas que abrazadas caminan bajo un mismo paraguas o las parejas que corren tomadas de las manos hasta llegar a algún taxi.

- ¿y bien muñeco? Ya tienes mi respuesta- ¡OH no el salido! Me jiro para no mirarlo, no es alguien feo, pero no me atrae en lo absoluto es más el hecho de que me llamara "muñeco, hermoso, preciosura" me da asco.

-¿que quieres?- le pregunté tajante sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Has leído mi nota ¿cierto?- yo asiento despreocupado mientras aprieto el arma que esta en uno de mis bolsillos intentando con todas mis fuerzas no sacarla para dispararle.

- ¿y bien?- pregunta ansioso.

-¡Desaparece!- siento que se me acerca y yo me alejo más el se sigue acercando y me susurra al oído.

-Me gustan los difíciles- gruñí notoriamente molesto quien se cree este imbecil, lo empujo y lo miro de la pero manera posible, el solo sonríe y se va. Miro nuevamente el reloj son las 20:33 p.m. esta retrasado por 3 minutos, la lluvia sigue en aumento y ya no se ve nadie por la calle excepto a ese pobre diablo a rayas que camina como si nada por la vereda… espera ¿a rayas?... ¡Matt! mi corazón se acelera y trato de disimular un poco no puedo mostrarle al perro que me estoy muriendo de ganas de verlo miro hacia la entrado un momento pero el mesero de antes se acerca de nuevo.

-Muñeco, acéptalo te dejaron plantado- le mire un momento, por sobré su hombro note que matt acababa de entrar y estaba buscándome con la mirada, Sonreí.

-De hecho no- le respondí escuetamente no había mucha gente en el local y sabia que matt no tardaría en encontrarme.

-¿acaso me esperabas a mí?- el tipo este se cree el centro del universo intento apartarlo pero se acerca mas, puso su mano en mi pierna y salte de la impresión.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- casi grito, el tipo sonrió y se siguió acercando, voy a matarlo si se acerca mas, voy a matarlo aprieto mi arma con la mano pero cuándo voy a sacarla del bolsillo para agujerearle la cabeza a este tipo alguien ya me lo había sacado de encima.

-disculpe ¿no sabe que es delito acosar a la gente? la verdad mucho no me importa lo que haga, pero el es mi amigo y si vuelves a tocarlo… te cortare las manos- mire al tipo que me había defendido, tenia cabello rojo corto, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos googles naranjas en sus labios descansaba un cigarrillo prendido, era alto, llevaba puesta una camiseta a rayas negra y roja y sobre esta un chaleco beige, era Matt.

-Idiota no soy ninguna damisela en peligro, siéntate- le ordene el sonrió y soltó al mesero que se fue de allí enseguida, matt se sentó frente a mi, obediente como siempre- llegas tarde perro- el baja la cabeza.

-gomen mello-san- sonrió esto es igual a como siempre fue, sigue siendo un perro obediente.

-no importa-bufo- pero si me vuelves a defender te disparo por metido- tu ríes un poco y luego te me quedas viendo- ¿que?- mas le vale no estar mirando mi cicatriz.

-No as cambiado mucho, tenia ganas de verte Mello- me quedó callado, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

-Pues...-titubeo un poco- esto no es una reunión de sociales si te llame es por trabajo perro.

-Lo se, esto es por Kira- suspiras resignado y yo te miro extrañado, pareces un poco abatido-Pero no nos vemos hace algún tiempo podríamos disfrutar un poco de esta "cita"- siento mi cara arder ¡oh, fuck! me ruboricé, ¿Por qué tubo que decir la palabra esa que no voy a repetir? Frunzo el seño y dejo caer mi cabello sobre mi rostro con disimulo esperando no aya visto el tono rosa de mi rostro.

-Disfruta de la noche Matt porqué dudo que tengamos algún descanso después de hoy.- le respondí en voz neutra.

-Bien, oye tu rostro no se ve bien deberías dejar que te lo cure luego.-

-lo que digas- ¿Sonó preocupado o me pareció a mi?- Pero solo una cosa más, a partir de ahora viviremos juntos, es mas conveniente para la investigación- te mire a la cara y tu estabas muy sorprendido, pusiste esa estupida sonrisa que detesto y me párese tan linda a la vez y asientes con la cabeza.

-Mi departamento no es muy grande pero los dos viviremos cómodos ahí- asiento tranquilamente y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que tu llamaste a un camarero y apareció ante nosotros una moza muy bonita de cabello cobrizo.

-¿Qué desean?- pregunto amable- mire a Matt y este solo sonreía.

-yo quiero saque cariño, perdona por tardar en contestarte pero es que tu belleza me dejo pasmado- rodé los ojos no cambias mas. Ya te las das de don Juan, miro a la chica que esta ruborizada y se alejo no tardo mucho en volver con el sake que matt le pidió y junto a la botella y los dos vasos había una hoja que decía "Soy Georgina, llámame mi numero es 15484044" mire a mi amigo.

-¿No pierdes las mañas he?-el sonríe.

-Claro que no, necesito algo con que entretenerme.- mi corazón se estrujo ante tal declaración, será que lo que paso esa noche también fue un entretenimiento para Matt (leer el flash back del capitulo anterior).

-Perro artista- proteste en voz baja, pero Matt esta entretenido con su botella de sake.

No se como era tu vida ahora Matt pero a partir de ahora olvídate de las sitas, no tendrás tiempo para ellas solo para mi.

_________Continuara___________

Notas Finales: ¿Y bien que les pareció?, la verdad me a costado un poco este capi. Espero sus review cualquier cosa es bien recibida.

Los veo en el próximo capi.

Matta ne

Yop

Sioa Uchiha-san ^_^


	4. La Foto

Death Note no me pertenece, y no ago esto con fines de lucro.

Notas Iniciales: Bueno este capitulo es mas cortito, creo que es el mas cortito hasta ahora, y la verdad me a costado horrores hacerlo así que espero de corazón que les gusto o muero T_T. por cierto gracias por sus Review a DYUI18 (nee tara de no desquiciarte que subo los capi tan rápido como puedo ) y Manamm (mm creo que se escribía así).

Advertencias: lo de siempre Yaoi, y OOC.

Dedicado: Para todos/as los/as fans de esta maravillosa pareja.

Capitulo 4:

______________La Foto____________

___________By Sioa Uchiha_________

La noche en la cafetería paso muy tranquila, va no tanto el perro este estaba borracho como una cuba casi medio inconciente, tuve que traer al arrastre a Matt hasta mi departamento (porque no sabia donde estaba el de el y Mail no estaba en condiciones de decirme nada). Al día siguiente, luego de que lo moliera a golpes por emborracharse sin mi permiso me mostró su "departamento" la verdad solo le faltaba un cartel que dijera "aquí vive Mail Jeevas" había cajetillas de cigarrillos y colillas por todos lados, el aire viciado inundado de ese repugnante olor a nicotina (tan propio de Matt) y un montón de monitores y aparatos de toda clase, acomodo un poco el departamento (no por voluntad propia debo decir) y a las pocas horas ya me encontraba viviendo con el. Ah pasado un semana desde que vivo con el, al siguiente día de estar con el, me curo mis heridas y ya están casi cicatrizadas por completo.

Hoy debo ir a por mi fotografía que por una razón desconocida la tiene el enano alvino. Me pongo mi campera dispuesto a salir cuando matt me detiene en la entrada.

-¿Mello a donde vas?- me pregunto elevando la vista de su DS

-Eso no te importa.-le respondí secamente esperando a que se resignara pero increíblemente se levanto del sillón y me tomo de los hombros girándome sutilmente (mientras yo lo perforaba con la mirada).

-Si que me interesa tus heridas aun no cicatrizan del todo- acaricia mi rostro pero aparto de un manotazo tratando a toda costa que no notara mi sonrojo.

-ya lo se mami- le contesto con burla- pero me voy igual y ponto final- el frunció el seño, se sentó en el sillón de nuevo.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo resignado mientras yo sonreía con suficiencia.

-Siempre lo ago- Salí del departamento.

Obtuve mi foto sin dificultad y también algo de información solo hay algo que me perturba, tras la fotografía que me había tomado Matt en un otoño en la Wammy's house y que por x razón acabo en manos de Near había algo escrito las palabras "Querido Mello".

Una parte de mi me dice que quizás era por cortesía que llevaba eso escrito al dorso (eso es al menos, lo que quiero creer) pero también hay una posibilidad de que aquello se deba a que siente algo por mi.

-Mello ¿Qué te pasa?- una mano enguantada se paso frente a mi rostro, tan perdido estaba en mis cavilaciones que no me había dado percatado de que Matt me observaba entre curioso y preocupado.

-Nada ¿tu que me ves?- le dije tajante el se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo con su jodido DS en las manos.

-Nada que te estoy hablando desde hace como veinte minutos y no me contestas ¿en que pensabas?- me pregunta.

-¡En nada que pueda importarle a un perro como tu!- espete molesto.

-Pensabas en Near- dijo seguro y molesto al mismo tiempo- eso me desconcertó. ¿Cómo sabía el que yo estaba pensando en Near? y ¿Por qué carazos sonó tan molesto?

-¿Perdón?- pregunte en busca de una respuesta acerca de su "absurda" deducción.

-Pues paresias demasiado molesto y distraído, el único que te pone así es la almohada con patas- fruncí el seño, pero me negué a contestarle en voz alta no voy a admitir que estaba pensando en Near.

-No te entiendo Mello abecés perece que estas enamorado de Nate- Mis ojos se desorbitan ¿pero que carazos dice este inútil? ¿Yo enamorado del enano alvino? ¡Eso jamás!

-No digas idioteces, el que este enamorado de mi es el- me llevo mis manos a mi boca ¿Cómo es que dije eso en voz alta? Matt me mira sorprendido. Me dirijo a la cocina necesito chocolate o me volveré loco, al abrir la alacena me encuentro con ese magnifico dulce, rompo la envoltura y lo muerdo con fuerza… Cielos necesitaba esto. Alguien esta parado en la puerta, no me quiero girar, siento la mirada de Mail en mi espalda, el silencio se hace tenso.

-Fuiste a ver a Near por tu foto ¿cierto?- ¿Cómo sabe eso? Esto es ridículo como es que Matt siendo el tercero ¡El tercero! Se de cuenta de las cosas tan podidamente rápido.

-Si- conteste como si nada.

-¿y bien que más paso, follaisteis o que?- me giro y camino hacía el amenazante mientras retrocede, tuviera mi arma a la mano ya le hubiera disparado.

-Eso no paso y no va a pasar nunca- espete- y quiero que me respondas ¿tu le diste esa foto mía al enano alvino? ¿Sabes acaso lo que significa lo que lleva escrito la foto en la parte trasera?-

- Yo no le di la fotografía a Nate, y no sabia que tuviera algo escrito, querido mello- que rayos a dicho ¿querido Mello? respiro profundo tengo que calmarme.

-Escúchame bien a partir de ahora hay que encargarnos de vigilar a una tal Amane Misa, ella podría ser el segundo Kira- me alejo del pelirrojo que esta algo confundido. –por cierto lo de antes, si llegas a mencionar una sola palabra al respecto te cortare la lengua – me retiro de la cocina y me interno en la habitación antes perteneciente a Matt.

Me perturba saber que significan esas dos palabras y más aun el saber que hacia Nate con esa foto que se supone debería de estar en manos de matt, acaso matt se la regalo por que no quería tener que ver nada mas conmigo nunca mas, no eso no es posible el me dijo que no se la había dado, eso quiere decir que near la robo pero para que quiere near una foto mía. Estoy arto cierro mis ojos y me dejo vencer por el sueño, me estoy preocupando por algo que no tiene sentido, mañana empieza mi investigación oficial y créeme Nate cuando digo que ganare la carrera a como de lugar.

_________Continuara___________

Notas Finales: con respecto al próximo capitulo, déjenme aclarar que puede que tarde un poco mas en subirlo estoy en un tiempo complicado además de que me esta costando mucho hacerlo. Agradezco su a ayuda a Chii-Ross que es una gran amiga y que me da ánimos para escribir depravadeses yaoi!!!. Bueno sin más que decir.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Siempre suya

Sioa-Uchiha-San(arroba)


	5. Problemas Conjúgales

Death Note no me pertenece, no ago esto con fines de lucro.

Notas iniciales: bueno aquí al fin con el próximo capitulo de esta historia que no puedo creer que tenga tanto éxito, gracias a todas y todos por sus Reviews me ase feliz saber que les agrada la que escribo. Este capitulo me a costado mucho de verdad, lamento la tardanza pero es que tuve la cabeza ocupada con el colegió (que para colme me fue muy mal en la mitad de los exámenes). ¡¡Disfruten el fic!!

Dedicado: A todas y todos las/os fans de esta magnifica pareja y a mi querida Hime y Chii-Ross

Capitulo 5:

____________Problemas Conjúgales ___________

__________By Sioa Uchiha__________

-Santo cielo ¿cómo puede alguien ser tan estupido? ¿Realmente esta chica fue el segundo Kira?- Pregunte al aire mientras retiraba de mis orejas los molestos auriculares y miraba la pantalla en la que aparecía una chica rubia vestida de manera extravagante.

-No lo se- me giro para mirar a Matt que da una profunda calada a su asqueroso cigarrillo –Pero esta es muy aburrido- veo como se despereza en el sillón mientras bosteza sacándose esa cosa de los labios.

-Te he dicho que dejes de fumas, tus pulmones ah de estar negro, te morirás de cáncer- le reclamo. Siempre desde que comenzó con ese repugnante vicio, hemos discutido ya se lo que viene ahora, me dirá que el dejara de fumar cuando yo deje de comer chocolate.

-Ya te lo eh dicho mello, yo dejare de fumar y jugar el día en que tu dejes de insultarme y comer chocolates- Tenia razón, siempre es igual.

-Me estas tomando el pelo- le reprocho con falsa molestia, la verdad es que esto de la investigación no va ni para atrás ni para delante, Near de segura me lleva mucha ventaja y pelar con matt es como un decestresante.

- ¡Claro que no! Solo digo la verdad- encoje de hombros- Oye mira están por Salir.- mierda, asiento y voy por mi campera para seguirlos.

Esto es increíblemente aburrido y una completa perdida de tiempo, Misa y Mogi han ido al centro comercial la rubia no para de sacar ropa de los estantes gritando y haciendo escándalo por cualquier cosa, porque si algo le párese feo simplemente grita "Que horrendo, no señor Misa-Misa no se pondrá esa cosa" y si algo le párese bonito salta por todo el jodido local gritando quien sabe cuantas incoherencias, suspiro si yo fuera el dueño del local ya la hubiera echado, ella si que es la causa de que se diga que las mujeres rubias y modelos son idiotas.

Me ciento en la fuente del centro comercial, esto es demasiado para que yo pueda soportarlo, cierro un momento mis ojos, estoy algo preocupado por Matt, quiero decir después de nuestra "conversación" en la cocina actúa raro y ayer al salir del departamento me despidió con un seco "envíale saludos a Nate de mi parte" so si que me saco de onda, el perro esta convencido de que yo ¡¿Yo?! Mantengo una relación "amorosa" con el enano alvino. La verdad al principio pensé que lo decía en broma pero luego sus bromas se volvieron mas frecuentes y molestas ya le he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con Near, pero no me voy a rebajar arrodillándome ante el y suplicándole que me crea, si no me quiere creer que no lo haga, no se exactamente por que piensa eso pero ya lo averiguaré.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Podría ayudarme por favor?- Una mujer mayor se me acerca, la miro un poco extrañado ¿acaso me llamo señorita?

-¿Podría decirme donde comprar algo de ropa para una joven? Es que es el cumple años de mi sobrina y ella viste como tú, así toda de negro aunque su madre y yo…- una gota de sudor recorre mi cabeza la mujer no se calla y ahora que lo pienso no tengo ni idea de donde esta Amane no baka.

- y entonces apareció con la lengua perforada y con el pelo azul la verdad no se en que acabara esa niña, tan linda y obediente que era cuando tenia 6 o 7 años ¿bueno me dirá a donde debo ir a comprar jovencita?- ¿me dijo jovencita? Así que no lo imagine esta mujer loca me cree mujer.

-Lo lamento señora, pero no puedo ayudarla y no soy una chica- la mujer me mira completamente apenada y luego de alejo de mi.

Comienzo a buscar a misa-misa como loco por todos lados, finalmente la encuentro nada más y nada menos que dentro de una chocolatería. Entre como si nada, el olor a chocolate casero inundo mis sentidos y todo mi cuerpo se relajo.

-No, no, no, no y no misa quiere un chocolote especial no esas cosas- me gire y pude ver como la rubia rechazaba cajas de delicioso chocolate, ¿como se atrevía? Aquello de seguro debía de ser un crimen – ¿Acaso no hay alguno que sea bueno?- la escuche gritar- ¿Pero Amane-san para que quieres chocolate? Siempre rechazas lo dulce diciendo que engordaras- le pregunto su manager. – no son para mi, son para mi querido Raito-kun, de seguro me ah extrañado y quiero llevarle un presente para cuando regrese a Japón en dos semanas- What The Fuck? ¿Cómo es eso de que vuelven a Japón? Me quede en shok por unos segundos hasta que una empleada me pregunto su quería comprar algo, compré chocolate y me percate de que misa y mogi no estaban, salí del lugar y los vi en las escaleras mecánicas aparentemente estaban por volver al hotel.

Tuve que hacer algunas llamadas y ponerme en contacto con algunos "amigos" y en unas escasas dos horas tenia en mis manos un par de pasaportes con las fotos de Matt y mía con nombres falsos.

Dentro del centro comercial hallé una agencia turística así que compre dos pasajes a Japón. Luego de unas cinco horas tenia todos los asuntos referentes al viaje arreglados, menos dos, tenia que ir a hablar con Near y luego hablar con Matt.

Dirigí mis pasos al la central de Near, me dieron paso y una vez frente al enano alvino le comunique que yo también emprendería viaje el solo dijo que no me detendría y esperaba verme pronto, gruñí y me aleje pero detuve mis pasos antes de llega a la puerta, de espaldas a el hable.

-¿Near quien escribió aquello as sido tu?- yo se que él sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Si- contesto igual de neutro que siempre.

-Adiós- cuando estaba por irme escuche que me hablo.

-Nos vemos en Japón- temblé.

Estaba yendo al departamento donde se que se desatara una guerra con Mail, me hará un interminable interrogatorio de donde estuve, son como las diez de la noche de seguro esta preocupado.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos de caminata estoy en la puerta del departamento y me dispongo a entrar.

Un paso (cierro la puerta)

Dos pasos.

Tres pasos y…

- ¿¡Donde diablos estabas!?- Matt sale de la cocina con cara de histérico desesperado.

-Haciendo algunas caos- conteste como si nada y me tire con cansancio en el sofá.

-"haciendo algunas cosas"- repitió mis palabras cabreado – Mello son las once de la noche, misa regreso al hotel hace como cinco oras- lo escuchó reclamar.

-Quieres dejarme, no tengo por que decirte nada, Si quiero volver a las seis de la mañana así lo are y no te voy a dar explicaciones aquí el perro eres tu- me miro dolido, quizás no debí decir eso pero estoy cansado y sinceramente no tengo ganas de pelear con Matt.

-Pues bien, has lo que se te antoje- me da la espalda.

-ya te lo dije siempre lo ago, me voy a dormir- me levanto del sofá y me dirigí al cuarto.

Al despertarme siento un olor raro, pero sin un delicioso, me encamino hacia donde proviene ese aroma.

Al entrar en la cocina puedo observar a Matt sentado en al mesa mirando ensimismado una ventaja con un desayuno que se veía sinceramente delicioso.

-¿Que es eso?-

-¡Mello!- salto de la silla completamente sorprendido, bajo la cabeza- Quería, esto escomo decirlo…- comenzó a balbucirá y odio que haga eso.

-¡Habla ya!- exigí.

-Es que luego de que peleáramos ayer, quise compensarlo un poco- lo mire sorprendido ¿Por qué hace esto? Soy yo el que lo trato mal anoche y no le dio explicaciones de nada.

Sin decir nada me senté y comencé a comer pero me molestaba el hecho de que estuviera parado mirándome.

-Síngate y come- le ordene, el se sentó junto a mi y desayunamos en silencio.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, pensé en hablar con el así que respire profundo para darme fuerzas en caso de que nuevamente comenzara una pelea a las que ya me estaba comenzando a habituar.

-Matt- llame.

- ¿Si?-

-Nos vamos a Japón- bien, ya lo dije.

-¿Qué?- oh mierda, ese grito casi me deja sordo.

Escucha, párese que Misa y Mogi vuelven a Japón, ya lo he arreglado todo – revuelvo en mis bolsillos –tema- le entrego su nuevo pasaporte falso.

-¿Cómo as conseguido esto?- me muerta lo que le entregué

-Eso no importa, ya compre los pasajes, nos vamos en tres semanas- asegure.

-bueno- asintió- Así que estoe estabas haciendo anoche – hablo para sí mismo pero de todos modos decidí responderle.

-Si, esto estaba haciendo anoche, además fui a hablar con Near- la expresión de Mail denoto molestia.- Necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas con el.-

- ¡Si claro! Y cuanto demoraron, déjame adivinar, lo que nate tarda en llegar al orgasmo, quizás ¿Una ora o Dos?- pregunto con petulancia.

-¿Por qué demonios siempre piensas que me acuesto con el? Sabes que lo detesto, ¡se te ha secado el cerebro o que Matt!- esto es demasiado incomodo y ya no lo soporto mas.- ¿es que acaso tu quieres algo con el?- Le grite.

-Claro que no, es un crio- me respondió.

-Pues explícame, porque no entiendo a que viene ese de que cada vez que menciono al enano alvino tu me acuses de valla a saberse que cosas, además ¿Desde cuándo le dices Nate y no Near?- el grite, se que estoy siendo muy rudo pero esta situación esta superando mi paciencia.

-¡Go to hell Mihael keehl! You understand very well- sale de la cocina y prontamente del departamento. Maldita sea, si esto sigue así iré solo a Japón y punto final, esto no puede seguir así o acabaremos ahorrándole el trabajo a Kira, matándonos entre nosotros.

Continuara.

Notas finales: Bueno este capitulo me ha costado horrores, la verdad me párese que le estoy dando mucho protagonismo a Near, me gustaría que ustedes me den su opinión de que es lo que quieren en el próximo capitulo así lo tendré en cuenta. Puede que parezca que es mas un Mello x Near que Matt x Mello pero hay una razón para ello, eso lo verán en el próximo capitulo.

Glosario:

¡Go to hell Mihael keehl! You understand very well: vete al infierno mihael keehl, tu entiendes muy bien.

Espero sus Reviews.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.

Sioa Uchiha-San.


	6. Fantasmas del Pasado

_**Death note no me pertenece, no ago esto con fines de lucro.**_

_**Notas Iniciales:**_ Gomen se que me demore mucho T.T no es mi culpa, son los parciales y la falta de inspiración lo juro… Este capitulo me a costado horrores, y con mucho pero mucho OOC. Mello me quedo como un romaico =_=U espero que les guste para mi este capitulo no es uno de los mejores, pero esperare su opinión n.ñ Y para quienes lo rogaban la escena de declaración y lemmon.

_**Dedicatorias:**_ Esta dedicado como siempre para todas las que les gusta estas pareja. Y especialmente para todas las que me han seguido desde el primer capitulo.

_**Advertencias**_: Yaoi (relaciones homosexuales entre hombres), OOC (cambio de personalidad). Lemmon (sexo explicito). Si no gustas de estas cosas cierra la ventana yo no me ago responsable por futuros traumas psicológicos ^_^

Capitulo 6:

_______________Fantasmas del Pasado________________

_______________By Sioa Uchiha________________

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, Matt aun no regresa y ya son las diez de la noche, realmente no es tan tarde pero se fue a las once de la mañana y eso si me preocupa.

No puedo quedarme quieto ni un segundo creo que creare un cráter en el suelo si sigo a este ritmo, eh sido realmente cruel con el no debí gritarle de ese modo, pero es que no puedo creer que me acuse de esas barbaridades sin ningún argumento, yo nunca, jamás en mi vida me acostaría con Near ni tendría nada que ver en el sentido romántico con el.

¡Si tan solo Matt me explicara porque reacciona así! Me ah dicho que no quiere nada con el, acaso será que esta celoso por mi ¡No! Deja ya de soñar el no te ve más que como un amigo, o quizás hasta me vea como un juguete, el tiene a sus mujeres por ahí no me necesita.

Fin Pov Mello.

(En algún bar de New Yorck, un pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en la barra con una cerveza en las manos)

Pov Matt

No se como llegué a tan patética situación, tirado en la barra de un bar de mala fama, ebrio (aunque no lo suficiente) y con el corazón roto.

Aunque Mello lo niegue se que el tiene algo con Nate. Pero me gustaría al menos que me lo dijera en la cara, que me diga –"Si follo con Near, Matt ¿y eso a ti qué?"- pero me lo niega ¡¿A qué rayos juega?!

Me pregunto si lo hace por que juega un rato conmigo, si le que quiere es que le grite que lo amo para luego humillarme y reírse de mi diciendo alguna burrada como –"Un perro enamorado de su dueño, pero que patético Matt"-

_**¡Que no son paranoias mierda!**_

Yo los vi, yo lo se ¡Ese infeliz de Nate! Y yo que lo creía mi amigo. El sabe, y sabía lo que siento por Mihael y aun así…

Flash Back

Un pelirrojo caminaba distraídamente por lo pasillos de Wamy's House en dirección a la habitación de su mejor amigo: Mello.

Llevaba en sus manos su DS he iba inmerso en su juego, hasta que llego a una habitación que solo se diferenciaba de las otras por la cantidad de carteles que tenia en la puerta y el penetrante olor a chocolate que desprendía.

Matt estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando noto que estaba entre abierta, eso le llamo la atención y se asomo curioso.

Dentro del cuarto un jovencito rubio estaba siendo abrazado por el cuello por un niño de pelo blanco mientras los labios de ambos permanecen unidos en un beso. El pelirrojo salio del marco cerrando la puerta con cuidado y apoyándose en esta una vez cerrada completamente confundido y dolido.

-Ah… Mello detente, me haces daño… ahhhhh- la mete del joven chico proceso lo oído y su pecho comenzó a doler, sus ojos se empañaron para pronto dejar salir las lagrimas.

Fin del Flash Back.

Ese día me escondí en el patio, me acerqué a mis amigos que se reunían tras la tribuna de la cancha, fue el día en que empecé a fumar, necesitaba alejarme de la que había visto y siendo el cigarrillo lo más fuerte a mi alcance (y que conocía, cabe mencionar que era un chiquillo inocente y no conocía a las drogas) acepte la nicotina.

Luego años después cuando Mello se fue de Wamy's House descubrí a Near hurgar entre mis cosas, nunca pensé que se llevaría algo tan importante como para detenerlo pero luego había algo que no encontraba. La Foto.

Si la foto que le saque a Mello cuando entre en mi etapa de fotógrafo. Fue en otoño y atesoraba esa foto porque era la única que Mello se dejo sacar.

Esa foto era mi compañía en las noches desde que Mihael se marcho, y Near me la había robado. Localice a Mello y le informe que su foto ya no se encontraba en mis manos, sino en las de Nate, para mi sorpresa no hizo el escándalo que esperaba que hiciera.

-Otra cerveza por favor- Pedí al cantinero este se acerca.

-No, ya has bebido demasiado y estamos por cerrar- me contesto.

-Bien- me levante, Salí del local y encendí un cigarrillo ya encontrare algún otro bar para quedarme un rato más, Mello ah de estar divirtiéndose con Nate, de seguro ni cuenta se ha dado de que aun no regreso.

Fin Pov Matt

(En el Departamento)

Pov Mello.

No puedo creer que aun no llegue ¿Matt en donde coño te metiste? No me quedan fuerzas para seguir moviéndome, me he detenido en el sofá para descansar un poco mientras le espero.

Son las dos de la mañana, al menos esa es la hora que indica el reloj de la pared. Me pesan los párpados, quizás si cierro los ojos un momento.

^_^ Sueño de Mello ^_^

En una amplia habitación un chico rubio descansaba en su cama mientras comía chocolate, cuándo una persona entra en el cuarto, no se sobresalto esperaba a cierto pelirrojo, tenia la esperanza de que fuera él pero…

-¿Mello?- una voz muerta se hizo oír, provenía de un niño de cabello blanco, penetrantes y vacíos ojos y vestido de blanco.

-¡Near!- Grito sobresaltado y molesto el rubio -¿Qué haces aquí?- exigió saber.

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-Pues habla rápido- espeto.

-Me Gustas- un silencio que se prolongo por algunos momentos se formo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio una vez fuera del shok.

-Que me gustas- el peliblanco se acercó a un inmovilizado Mello puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y junto sus labios en un beso, como resistencia el otro apoyo sus manos en los hombros del pequeño par apartarlo mientras sentía que alguien le clavaba la mirada duramente.

Al final empujo al pequeño y tomo sus muñecas entre sus manos para impedir todo contacto no necesario.

-Ah… Mello detente, me haces daño… Ahhhhh- protesto el agredido.

-No vuelvas, repito, no vuelvas a tocarme enano- susurro amenazador en su oído.

De golpe todo obscureció y la figura de un chico de unos doce o trece años sentado sobre una banca con varias lagrimas en sus ojos y un cigarrillo en los labios apareció.

^_^ Fin sueño de Mello ^_^

-¡Matt!- Grito. Maldita sea, fue una pesadilla. No espera no fue una pesadilla ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota de olvidar aquello?! Es que no es algo que me agrade recordar ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Este es el cuarto! ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Acaso Matt me trajo? Tengo que hablar con el.

Me levanto de la cama y me doy cuenta de que estoy solo en bóxer, me sonrojo instintivamente ¡Maldito pervertido! Me envuelvo con una sabana y me dirijo al living en busca de mi perro perdido.

No lo puedo creer, Matt esta tirado en el sillón de cualquier manera y apesta a alcohol.

-Mail- lo llamo quedamente, solo se mueve un poco, aprieto la sabana a mi pecho con fuerza y me agacho a su altura sacudiéndolo ligeramente con mi brazo libre.

-Mail- Vuelvo a llamarlo preocupado, abre uno de sus ojos y luego se frota el rostro.

-¿Mihael? ¿Dónde estoy?- esta desorientado.

-En casa, Matta no sabia que te habías convertido en un borracho sin remedio-(*recuerden que en el capitulo tres y cuatro se da a entender que matt se pone borracho) bromee mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No me toques, no actúes como si te importara ¿y si soy un borracho qué?- me parto bruscamente de un manotazo, ahora se lo que siente Matt cuando yo lo trato así.

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa?- pregunto dolido y molesto.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me pasa? Me pasa que estoy harto de que me uses ¿Qué buscas he? ¿Humillarme acaso? No vez como estoy por tu culpa- intenta pararse pero se derrumba cayendo en el sofá y goleándose la nuca en el proceso, llevándose la mano al lugar afectado. Me acerque y sobe el lugar de la contusión con mi mano libre.

-No entiendo porque dices eso, tú sabes que si me importas ¡eres mi amigo!- mi pecho se oprime, las palabras "eres mi amigo" realmente me duelen.

-Mentiroso, juegas conmigo desde que estábamos en Wammy's House- me contesta tranquilo.

-Explícate- le pedí suavemente, esto es raro en mi, se siente extraño. Lo miro a los ojos y el baja el rostro me acomodo mejor junto a el para escucharlo.

-Te vi besándolo- se queda callado- A Near, un día cuando fui a buscarte para molestar un rato te vi besándote y abrazándote con el, Salí de la habitación no quise quedarme para ver que más pasaba- quede helado. Eso quiere decir que…-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Quizás si me hubieras dicho que mantienes una relación con Near-

-Yo nunca tuve, ni tendré, una relación con Near- lo interrumpí bruscamente- lo que viste fue que el se me declaro y me beso, luego lo aparte y lo eche a patadas, si te hubieras quedado lo hubieras sabido, si te conviertes en chismoso escucha todo no solo un pedazo-

-¿Lo qué dices es verdad?- Me preguntó.

-Si- conteste seguro-Auque con Near aya sido mi primer beso real- comete bajito tratando de que no me escuchara- yo siempre ha atesorado como recuerdo de mi primer beso ese que... que nos dimos la noche antes de que me fuera- se que mi voz se a casi quebrado y mi rostro debe parecer un tomate maduro, una mano aparéese en mi espalda baja. -¿Qué haces?- me sobresalto.

-¿yo?-pregunta inocente- Nada- sonríe de manea torcida.

-Apestas alcohol borracho- le reclame tratando de apartarlo y desviar el tema.

-No soy un borrachioo- me río sin disimulo, ese traspiés de lengua delata su estado de ebriedad (aunque esta casi sobrio)

-Ve a ducharte- le ordene, a regaña dientes me soltó y se levanto torpemente del sofá murmurando un "agua fiestas" me sonroje de nuevo y mire el reloj, son las cuatro de la mañana suspiro, me levanto, me dirigí a la habitación me siento en la cama y me desplomo en el colchón cerrando mis ojos.

Siento un peso a mi lado, algo que abraza mi cintura ¿Pero que demonios?

-¡Matt!- le grité.

-Si- sonrió, odio esa sonrisa suya me dan ganas de, de, de, de, hay no se de que.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Te ago compañía ¿no puedo acaso?- me pregunta haciéndose el inocente (aunque de inocente no tiene nada)

-No- le contesto.

-Mello, aun no terminamos de hablar- me asegura serio, lo miro a la cara.

-¿Qué mas quieres decirme? Estoy cansado y quiero dormir-

-Mello, no te hagas el tonto ahora, quiero sabes si es verdad lo que me dijiste respecto a lo de esa noche- me exigió serio.

-Si-

-Te amo- … … … ¡¿Qué rayos acaba de decir?!

Siento mis mejillas arder y abro mis ojos a mas no poder.

-¿Mello?- me llama, eso logro sacarme un segundo del trance lo aparte ligeramente mitras miraba hacia abajo, el me miro entristecido.

-Pensé que si me correspondías- lo escucho susurrar, intenta alejarse, pero lo tomo del brazo para retenerlo.

-lo ago- asegure formando una sincera (pero pequeña) sonrisa –Perdóname por aparatarte- te sientas en la cama, yo bajo mi cabeza dejando que mi cabello oculte mi rostro.

La mano de mi cachorro toma mi pelo y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja.

-Dilo- me pidió, yo lo mire un segundo confundido –que me amas- mi garganta se seca, bajo la vista y llevo mis brazos a su cuerpo buscando seguridad, me aferro a los brazos que están enredados en mi cintura y busco los ojos de Mail con los míos.

-Te amo- dije tembloroso, me acerque con algo de inseguridad y le bese.

El respondió instantáneamente a mi acción, estaba ahogándome con su lengua. Antes de darme cuenta el estaba sobre mi en la cama intente apartarlo, era demasiado pronto pero sus manos descendieron mas acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar, casi no me quedaba aire en los pulmones por el beso, mordí el labio inferior de Matt y el se aparto pero no del todo ya que luego se dispuso a devorar mi cuello descendiendo por mi pecho.

Mordisqueo mis pezones, desafiándome con la mirada el quiere que gima, pero no le daré el gusto. Muerdo mis labios y dispongo de todo mi autocontrol para no arquear mi espalda al sentir como mi pelirrojo se acomoda bien entre mis piernas mientras se divierte lamiendo mi ombligo, penetrándolo con su lengua, incitándome a imaginar esa misma lengua en otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Me arqueo con impaciencia, pero aun no suelto ningún gemido.

-No te… contengas- me pide matt desde su posición con la voz sofocada.

-Cállate… Ah- Maldito solo buscaba distraerme. Me ah despojado de la única prenda que llevaba, sentir mi erección libre me éxito demasiado pero el hecho de que Matt me este... me este… me este… me este mirando con esa cara (mal pensadas. ¿Qué Creyeron que le hacía? ¬¬) me pone más aun, pero al mismo tiempo me perturba.

Se acerca nuevamente a mi enrojecido rostro para besarme, no niego el contacto, siento su mano comenzar a recorrer mi extensión mientras yo gimo contra el beso.

-Mello- suelta su voz cargada contra mi oído luego apresando el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios succionando y jugando con el, haciéndome gemir- Eres sin duda… hermoso… pero ya no me podré contener más- aumenta el ritmo de su mano, consiguiendo que me arqueé, suelte algunos gemidos mas fuertes y rasguñe su espalda con placer. – Ahhh Mello- gimió contra mi oído y yo sonrió complacido- Estas seguro de que quieres seguir… si no quieres entenderé- hablo entrecortado por algunos jadeos de impaciencia, trato de pensar si seria conveniente seguir con esto… pero con su mano ahí no puedo pensar claramente.

-Matt Ahhh… yo… mmm… si- trato de hablar pero no reconozco mi propia voz, esto es incluso un poco humillante estoy siendo reducido a un saco de huesos que se retuerce entre los brazos de Mail.

-¿Si qué?- pregunta.

-Sigue… hasta… mm el final- Fuck ya es lo suficientemente malo decir eso sin que mis gemidos me corten el habla. Su mano se detiene y yo bufo con molestia tirándome en la cama con la respiración agitada y completamente sudado, matt se aleja de mí un poco permitiéndome ver su rostro, estoy seguro de que no existe nadie tan… perfecto…. Sus ojos están velados por lujuria y amor su rostro estas rojo su hermoso cabello se pega a su frente y su cuerpo bien formado esta sudoroso. Se retira un poco más y se despoja de su bóxer trato de mirar a otro sitio pero no puedo, mi mirada se clava en su zona pélvica durante unos segundos y aparto el rostro completamente sonrojado, esto definitivamente dolerá como el infierno.

Se ríe y yo trato de encogerme avergonzado de pronto un cosquilleo en mi cuello me hace voltear.

-¿Impresionado?- pregunta completamente divertido.

-Idiota- trato de defenderme aun más rojo pero besa todo de mi cuello delineando con ternura mi cicatriz.

-Te ves Hermoso así Mihael, tu rostro tan rojo como una cereza y completamente mió- tiemblo y cinto el impulso de llorar, la verdad no se por que, llevo mis brazos a su cuello y lo abrazo.

-Mail- susurro- Te amo, esta es…- trago duro- mi primera vez de esta forma- suspiro- me alegra tanto que sea con tigo- susurro- quiero ser tuyo- lo siento apartarse un poco de mi cuello para luego apoyar su frente contra la mía- y quiero que tu seas mío- lo veo sonreí.

-Nunca pensé que escucharía esas palabras de ti, traes muchas sorpresas- frunzo el seño y estuve por abrir la boca para insultarlo pero me beso- Y esto me encanta, pero no hace falta que me pidas que sea tuyo- me quedé callado y pasmado ante sus palabras- siempre lo fui, y siempre lo seré- lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro y luego nos besamos.

Llevo tres de sus dedos a mi boca, los lamí con devoción e impaciencia, el descendió por mi cuerpo besándolo todo y mordiendo en ocasiones, algo me dice que mañana tendré morados por todo el cuerpo siento su aliento en una parte muy sensible y comienzo a lamer mas rápido sus dedos cerrando los ojos, el lame mi extensión mientras yo gimo ahogadamente luego de unos momentos de jugar conmigo y desesperarme completamente saco sus dedos de mi boca.

-Deja de… jugarrrmmm- le exijo.

-¿A que te refieres?- el muy descarado me mira con cinismo desde sus posición acariciándome con sus dedos.

-Matt…- me arqueo ante tan torturante contacto- Hazlo ya idiota- le ordeno.

-¿Qué cosa?- maldito infeliz, perro del dominio.

-cométela de una vez ahhhhh Mail- grite con todas mis fuerzas al ver mi petición cumplida con éxito.

-Ahhhhh matt no aguanto… maaass- pero el nos e detiene llevo mis manos a su cabeza tratando de apartarlo pero el solo aumenta mas el ritmo. Ya no aguanto, ya no.

Me corrí en su boca, caigo rendido en la cama, agitado, el se acerca a mi rostro tragando mi esencia y relamiéndose con erotismo lo beso al instante con desesperación.

-Delicioso- susurra en mi oído hasta aquí llega mi paciencia lo tiro en la cama.

-Pagaras lo que me has hecho Jeevas- hablo en su ido jadeando a propósito, se cree acaso que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta hacerme gemir, lo ciento temblar y cubro su cuerpo con besos.

-Mello ahhhhh… eres bueno… mm- sonrió ante el cumplido y pronto lo tengo en las misma condiciones en la que el me tenia a mi, se que esta a punto de correrse así que aumento mas el ritmo de mi boca.

-Mihael ¡oh god! Tienes una lengua fabulosa... mm me… me corro- sonrió con malicia y me aparto de el antes de que llegue al orgasmo, escuchando como gruñe y golpea con impotencia la cama, gateo sobre el mirándolo a los ojos, lamo algunas de las gotas del pre-semen que se escurrieron de mis labios y hablo contra su boca.

-Aun no cachorro- lo reprendí – Te necesito- susurre ahora en su oído, pronto la cama esta debajo de mi espalda y Matt sobre mi, el mismo lame sus dedos y me besa con desenfreno, le correspondo con la misma intensidad aferrando mis manos a su pelo y abrasando su cintura con mis piernas.

El primer intruso juega con mi entrada para luego colarse con suavidad, es algo molesto pero nada que no pueda soportar, juega un poco mientras el beso aun perdura y luego siento el segundo me aferro con mas fuerza a la espalda de mi amante, estoy algo nervioso, ambos se mueven dentro de mi a un compás lento y cuidadoso pronto me dejan de molestar y casi ni los siento, llega el tercero y ese si me duele me suelto del beso y gimo adolorido.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta matt besando mi cuello.

-Sss... Si… solo duele un poc…poco- mierda de nuevo mi voz se entrecorta luego de unos minutos jugando da justo en ese lugar, el la próstata haciéndome gritan hasta casi dejarme si aire en los pulmones repite la operación un par de beses y luego retira sus dedos de mi interior (cebe decir que se lo exigí yo, de manera muy poco sutil.)

-Mello, relájate... no quiero lastimarte- susurrara en mi oído- esto dolora un poco-acaricia mi cuerpo, yo solo asiento y el acomoda mis piernas en una mejor posición.

Entra en mí con suavidad, me aferro con fuerza a su espalda mordiendo mi lengua para no gritar. Se encuentra completamente dentro de mi, y yo siento mi cuerpo arder tremendamente escucho los jades de Matt en mi oído, esto es demasiado duele pero al mismo tiempo es... es… es exquisito, espero unos momento hasta que el dolor pase mientras sollozo quedamente.

-¿Mello?- me llama.

-Muévete… mm Matt muévete por favor- le ruego moviendo mis caderas el sonríe y me besa, comenzando a moverse lentamente, duele o mierda que duele pero al mismo tiempo es, perfecto, estoy haciendo esto con Mail. Con mi Mail. Pronto las embestidas suben de ritmo ya no puedo controlar ni mi cuerpo ni mis palabras.

-Yes… mmm Maill… mmm ¡¡Fuck me like that!! Ahhhhh matt please don't stop- mi cuerpo se arquea Matt ríe sin disimulo entre medio de mis escandalosos gemidos, nunca pensé que acabaría _**así **_en una situación como esta, es humillante realmente no tengo una gota de auto control, muerdo mis labios muerdo a matt ago lo posible por no gritar pero no me puedo contener mas y mas gritos escapan de mi garganta, entre los que más de un vulgar insulto también se cuela.

-Mmm Mello... Eres un... mm niño vulgar- susurra Matt en mi oreja- Ahhhhh me encanta… sigue gimiendo…- maldito infeliz...

-Pervertido ahhhhh OH God Matt- no veo, todo desaparece por un instante- Yess There… there- exijo, a encontrado el jodido punto… - Mail eres un maldito… ahhhhh te odio.. mm te odio por esto- grito con fuerza y el comienza a masturbarme con su otra mano.

-como si realmente me…. Ahhhhh odiaras…. Mm mello no... Ah me apreses… tanto no puedo… no puedo- gime aun sin detenerse.

-Matt… mm Mail … Matt me corro… Ahhhhh Matt- ya no lo soportaba me corrí entre nuestros vientres y segundos después siento la esencia de Mail dentro de mi, ambos caemos en la cama agitados desesperados por aire.

Nos besamos y luego lo miro un segundo acariciando su rostro, sale de mi cuerpo con delicadeza.

-Eres un…- lo miro molesto.

-No te atrevas a hacer ningún cometario o te golpeo- el sonríe y me abraza.

-De acuerdo- besa mi cuello mientras sierro mis ojos el cansancio me esta venciendo y son al menos como las seis o siete de la mañana.

-Te amo- susurra en mi oído, jiro mi cuerpo con dificultad y me abrazo a su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo Mail jeevas- sonríe y me besa, todo se hace negro y me dejo arrastrar por Morfeo en los brazos de mi cachorro.

Continuara.

**Notas finales:** y bien ¿les gusto o no les gusto? Si me dejan Review se los agradecería. Este capitulo me a costado horrores así que tengo esperanzas de que les aya gustado igual creo que se me paso la mano con el lemmon =_=, por eso cambie la categoría del fic. Se cuidan. Es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora. ¬¬ no esperen que se repita.

Un kiss a todas/os las/os que leen esta cosa.

Hasta la próxima

Sioa Uchiha-san.


End file.
